


Chloe's Gift

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Music Producer Beca Mitchell, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Prompt fromStuck_in_PyleaChloe is a single mom raising her child in Atlanta.  She struggles from time to time but they love each other and she makes it work. One day she meets quasi-famous music producer Beca Mitchell. The two hit it off and start dating.Chloe has a few secrets, though.(Full prompt revealed at the end)
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 33
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID never existed in this world.

_**September 2021** _

Chloe stood outside Lakewood Elementary in the suburbs of Atlanta, GA with her daughter. They stood in the line marked “Mrs. Simon” with about ten other kids and adults.

A woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties cheerfully greeted everyone. “Okay, friends, let’s all follow me into my classroom. I’m going to have you go do a fun activity with Mrs. Reed and Mrs. Black while I talk to your grown-ups.”

Chloe took one more look at her daughter to make sure her name tag was securely pinned to her shirt before letting go of her hand and watching her join the line of students. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she watched her daughter follow the school administrators toward the school cafeteria.

She sat in a tiny chair and listened to the teacher give a rundown of a typical day in kindergarten, what they’d be learning, and some basic classroom rules.

When the teacher asked if there were any questions, Chloe felt like she had a million. Mrs. Simon answered each one patiently. Before she knew it, the kids were back in the classroom, proudly showing their parents a craft they’d made.

“Mama, look! It’s my name and I spelled it all by myself! R-A-C-H-E-L!” She pointed to each letter sticker she’d placed on a foam pad that Chloe quickly realized was a doorknob hanger. In true “Rachel fashion,” she’d also added rainbows and unicorns.

“You sure did, baby,” said Chloe.

“Do I get to come back tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yes, but only for a half of a school day.”

“So, I don’t get to buy lunch tomorrow?”

“You want to buy your lunch at school?” asked Chloe.

“Bella said that’s what she does.”

“Maybe once a week, okay? We’ll look at the lunch menu they gave us and pick your favorite each week.”

“Okay,” said Rachel, giving her mother a grin, showing off the gap where her two front teeth had recently fallen out.

As they made their way to the front door of the school, another mother caught up with Chloe. “First kid off to kindergarten?” she asked.

“It’s that obvious, isn’t it?” asked Chloe.

“I did the same thing with my oldest,” said the mom. “This one here is my third. I’m Ashley and this is Violet.”

“I’m Rachel,” said her daughter before Chloe could introduce her.

“I’m Chloe.”

Violet and Rachel immediately recognized that they were each wearing a dress with a unicorn on it. They began to compare their unicorns, giggling the whole time.

“It looks like they’re hitting it off.”

“My middle kid was the same way. I could barely pull my oldest off of my leg when we came here,” said Ashley.

“I think I’m having a harder time with this than Rachel is.”

“That means she’ll be okay. Even Aiden, that’s my oldest, was all smiles when I picked him up that first day without me. I knew my Carter would be just fine.”

“That makes me feel better.”

Ashley gave Chloe a friendly pat on the shoulder. “We all go through it. You’re doing fine.”

Chloe nodded.

Ashley lowered her voice. “Would you and Rachel be interested in going to get some ice cream? It’s a ‘first day of kindergarten’ tradition in our family, and I’d love it if you joined us.”

Chloe looked over at her daughter, who was still giggling with her new friend, and readily agreed.

They went to an ice cream shop right near the school, and the girls both ordered a cup of vanilla ice cream with extra sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

Ashley looked back and forth between Chloe and Rachel and smiled. “You can definitely tell she’s yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“She looks just like you!”

“Do you think so?”

“There’s no mistaking that red hair!”

Chloe laughed. “We get that a lot.”

* * *

That night, Chloe and Rachel talked about the day.

“What was your favorite part of the day?” Chloe asked.

“The ice cream. Violet is my new best friend!” exclaimed Rachel.

“What about Bella?”

“She’s my best friend too.”

“I guess you can never have too many,” said Chloe. “Now, you know what to do tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, Mama. You’re taking me to school after lunch, and then you will pick me up.”

“And, the next day?”

“I am going to ride the bus to school, and then I go to Lakewood Kid Lounge at the end of the day.”

“That’s right. That’s my big girl,” Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

“Why are you crying, Mama? Are you sad?” asked Rachel.

“I’m not sad, sweetheart. I just remember how tiny you were when I first saw you, and you’re so big now. I’m so proud of you.”

Rachel threw her arms around her mother, giving her a tight squeeze. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, baby girl.”

Chloe tucked her daughter in and shut off the light. She still couldn’t believe she was the mother to a kindergartener.

* * *

The next day, Rachel headed off to the classroom, hardly giving her mother a second look. Ashley walked up to Chloe and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder as she’d done the day before.

“I don’t know whether to smile or cry,” Chloe said.

“If you’re free, why don’t we get a cup of coffee? You can do one or the other, or both. I won’t judge,” said Ashley.

“I’d love that,” said Chloe.

The two women spoke over coffee. Chloe learned that Ashley stayed home while her wife Jessica worked as a project manager.

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do while I have three kids in school during the day,” said Ashley.

“My house would finally be clean,” said Chloe.

“Until Rachel gets home, maybe, if she’s anything like my three,” said Ashley. “What do you do?”

“I’m a veterinary technologist at VetFriends Animal Hospital.”

“I know the place. So, you’re a vet tech?”

“It’s a similar job, but I have a four-year degree. I am thinking of going to vet school soon.”

“That’s cool. Will they pay for you to go?”

“Our parent company will reimburse me for my classes as long as I get at least a C+. I have to front the money for two semesters, though, at first.”

“Are you married?”

“No. I never have been.”

“Is there another parent in the picture? I apologize if that’s too personal.”

“I don’t even know where her father is,” said Chloe. “It’s always just been the two of us. I have been telling her about a lot of different types of families since before she was old enough to understand. It also helps that her best friend has two moms.”

“Good for you. My kids have gotten a few weird comments about our family, but it hasn’t been anything too bad.”

“It’s definitely more common than when we were kids.”

They chatted a little longer over coffee, and, before they knew it, it was time to head back to school to get their kids. They exchanged numbers before parting ways.

“Mama!” Rachel called as she ran toward her mother.

“Hi, baby girl. How was school?”

“It was good. I sat with Violet. Did you know she doesn’t have a dad either? She has two mommies like Bella. And her name means _purple._ ”

“That’s super cool,” said Chloe.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to ride the bus tomorrow.”

Chloe fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. “That’s such a big step. Are you sure you don’t want to ride in my car?”

“Mama…”

“I know. You’re a big girl and you can ride the bus.”

“That’s right. I’m going to sit in the front and follow directions.”

“Of course,” said Chloe. “Let’s go home. It’s your turn to pick dinner.”

“Yeah!”

Rachel watched some television for a while when they got home. She didn’t surprise her mother in the least when she asked for spaghetti for dinner.

She got Rachel to help load the dishwasher, and she ran the water for Rachel’s bath. She was going to help her until Rachel reminded her, rather forcefully, that she could bathe herself.

She texted her coworker and best friend once Rachel was in bed.

_C: I’m not ready for tomorrow  
_ _S: I totally get it  
_ _S: Is Rachel?  
_ _C: Oh yeah  
_ _S: It’s better than having to peel her off of your leg  
_ _C: I guess so  
_ _S: You can cry and vent all you want at work tomorrow  
_ _C: Thanks_

Chloe tried to watch some television to relax her mind before bed. When that didn’t work, she settled for one of her cheesy romance novels.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe barely held back the tears as she watched her baby board the bus. She managed to hold it together while her daughter waved to her, grinning the whole way. She finally let the tears flow as soon as the bus pulled away from the curb.

She wiped her eyes as she walked back to her house to grab her work things.

“Hey, Chloe,” said Stacie as Chloe entered the animal hospital building. “How did it go this morning?”

“I didn’t cry until the bus pulled away.”

“That’s better than I did on Bella’s first day.”

“What? You always told me about Aubrey crying,” said Chloe.

“I didn’t want to admit that I was way worse.”

“No…”

“I’m amazed that Bella didn’t die of embarrassment.”

“I was just thinking back to how little she was. It doesn’t seem that long ago.”

“No, it doesn’t,” said Stacie. “Does Rachel know about….?”

“Oh, totes. I mean, not _everything_. She knows enough.”

“Gotcha.”

Fat Amy, the animal hospital’s receptionist, came in. “Dr. Conrad, your 9:00 is here. I copied his records for you.”

“Thanks.” She took the chart from her.

Chloe went out to the lobby. “Crackers?” she called.

A petite woman with brown hair stood up. She tugged on the leash. “Crackers, come on, dude.” Her black and tan dachshund was under the bench.

“May I try?” asked Chloe.

“Be my guest,” she said. “He’s always been terrified of the vet’s office.”

Chloe sat down on the floor to get on the dog’s level. “Well, we do our best to make this a positive experience.” She laid a treat on the floor just a few feet away from the dog. He scooted out from under the bench, snapped up the treat, and retreated back under the bench.

“Crackers…” said his owner.

“It’s okay. That was a good start.” Chloe continued to place treats down further and further from the dog until he’d finally gotten all the way out from under the bench. She gave him a bunch of praise, and even his owner seemed surprised he hadn’t hid.

“There’s a good boy,” Chloe said. “Let’s go see Dr. Conrad.”

The owner followed her.

“Let’s walk him over to the scale. Okay, twenty-five pounds. That’s a good, healthy weight. He’s five years old, right?”

“Yes. He’s here for his shots. We just moved here from LA.”

“Okay, great.” She took his vitals and then got Stacie to do the exam.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Conrad.”

“I’m Beca.”

“Pleased to meet you. How has he been? Any sneezing or coughing?”

“No.”

“How is he eating?”

“He had a few days when we first got here that he didn’t eat much, but he’s fine now.”

“Great,” said Stacie. “And what is he eating?”

“Pedigree. I give him a mix of wet and dry.”

“Also good. Any vomiting or diarrhea?” Stacie asked.

“He had a little diarrhea when we moved, too. But he’s been okay since about three or four days after we settled in.”

“Just let us know if he has a problem again, but it probably was just stress-related,” said Stacie. She put the stethoscope on his chest. “Okay, his heart sounds good. Let’s look at those teeth. Chloe, can you give me a hand?”

“Sure thing,” said Chloe.

“I can’t believe he’s letting you do that. His vet in LA had to have three people restrain him,” said Beca.

“Well, Chloe is amazing with animals. She has such a big heart.”

“I can see that,” said Beca. “She got him out from under the bench.”

“She’s something else,” said Stacie. “I can’t believe she’s single.”

“Stacie!”

“What?” Stacie asked, feigning innocence.

Beca just laughed.

Stacie continued the exam. “Okay, it looks like this handsome boy of yours is the picture of health.”

“Great,” said Beca.

“It looks like he’s due for a rabies vaccination. I also recommend vaccination for Bordetella and canine influenza,” said Stacie. “If you board him here, we require those vaccines, as do most kennels.”

“Okay. Let’s have him get all three,” said Beca.

“Great. I’ll have Chloe come back in a minute to give them to him. Welcome to VetFriends, and, by the way, I love your music,” said Stacie.

“Thanks,” said Beca, her face flushing.

“I’ll be back shortly,” said Chloe.

As she followed Stacie to the back room, she said, “Stacie, what the hell?”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to help. How long has it been since you got some?”

Chloe sighed. “Since when has it been your business?”

“That long?”

“Well, David gave me a few orgasms last week. He really knows how to push my buttons,” Chloe said, winking.

“Wait, do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Oh my god, Beale! Do you have a friend with benefits?”

“You could say that.”

“Get it, girl,” said Stacie. “Beca was totally checking you out.”

“She was not.”

“She was making eyes at you, and I saw her glance at your ass at least twice when you bent down.”

“If you say so. By the way, what were you talking about before? What music?”

Stacie looked at Chloe incredulously. “You didn’t look at the chart? That’s Beca Mitchell!”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize that! I’m so used to seeing her all dressed up. I thought I read that she was moving to Atlanta!”

“Well, you’ll be seeing her from time to time. Now, go give her adorable doggie his shots.”

Chloe grabbed the vaccines, double-checking that she’d brought the correct ones with her, and headed back to the exam room.

“Hey, Crackers. I’m going to make this as quick as possible. Beca, you should probably give him some attention to help distract him.”

“Sure. Come here, Crackers.” Beca murmured soothing words to the dog and rubbed his ears while Chloe gave him two shots.

“Okay, now, this one is a nasal spray. Here we go, Crackers.” Chloe administered the spray with record speed. Crackers flinched and shook his head. “I know, that’s pretty gross and stinky stuff. You were so good! Have a treat!”

Crackers quickly recovered, happily taking the treat from Chloe’s outstretched hand. He began to wag his tail so fast it was a blur.

“I can’t believe how well that went,” said Beca. “You really do have a gift.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe. “You guys are done. Dr. Conrad wants to see him in six months. Amy will have some paperwork for you to sign as well as a new rabies tag.”

“Awesome, thanks so much.”

“My pleasure. Have a good day!”

“You too!”

After Beca and Crackers left, Fat Amy called Chloe over to her desk, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

“It’s your lucky day,” she said.

“Why is that?” Chloe asked.

Amy showed Chloe the credit card slip Beca had just signed. Below her signature, she’d written “Give Chloe my number.”

“I told you she was checking you out,” said Stacie.

* * *

At lunchtime, Chloe sat down, staring at the phone number Fat Amy had written on a sticky note. She hadn’t been on a date in well over a year.

Stacie sat with her. “Call her.”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s the holdup?”

“This is a lot at once,” Chloe said. “My baby just went to kindergarten. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Call her,” Stacie repeated. “It’s a date, not a marriage proposal. And don’t say you don’t have a babysitter. Rachel can stay with us. She and Bella haven’t had a sleepover in a while.”

Chloe opened her mouth to protest and then shut it.

“I swear, Chloe, if you don’t shoot your shot…”

Chloe sighed. “Fine. But I’m not calling her while you’re in the room.”

“Say no more,” said Stacie, taking her drink and leaving the break room. Chloe knew Stacie would be standing outside the door, though.

Chloe took a deep breath. She let Stacie’s words run through her mind again. It was a date, not a marriage proposal. She knew Rachel would have a blast with Stacie and Aubrey, two of the only people she trusted implicitly with her daughter. She and Bella were two peas in a pod.

She checked the number on the note three times before hitting the call button.

“Hi, this is Beca Mitchell.”

“Hi, this is Chloe. I work at VetFriends.”

“So, that receptionist passed you my number. I wasn’t sure she would,” said Beca.

“She was far too entertained by the note on the credit slip not to,” said Chloe.

“I figured that out. You and Dr. Conrad are hilarious to watch.”

“She’s not usually that obnoxious.”

“Good to know. So, are you free Saturday night?” asked Beca.

“I have to make sure I can leave my daughter with Stacie, that’s Dr. Conrad, but I should be able to.”

Stacie opened the door. “What night?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Excuse me, Beca. I’m sure you won’t be surprised to hear that Stacie was eavesdropping.”

Beca laughed. “Go ahead.”

“Saturday night,” said Chloe.

“Works for us,” said Stacie.

“Great, now get out!” She could hear Beca laughing. “Okay, I think she’s back to listening at the door. I’m free on Saturday.”

“So, you have a kid?” asked Beca.

“Yeah, just one. Is that a problem?”

“I don’t think so. I was just a little surprised. You look so young.”

“I am. I became a mother at a younger age than I would have imagined,” said Chloe.

“That’s life, I guess,” said Beca. “What time can I call you tonight to work out details?”

“9 is fine. My daughter will be in bed by then.”

“That sounds like the perfect time to talk.”

As soon as they hung up, the door to the break room flew open.

“Get it, Beale!” Stacie exclaimed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’re obnoxious.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Beca is going to think we’re all crazy, you know. She’ll have to take Crackers somewhere else for his vet care.”

“No way,” said Stacie. “She’ll come back because she knows we care.”

“You guys,” said Chloe, sighing.

Chloe was relieved when Fat Amy came into the break room to eat lunch and tell everyone far too many details about her latest “boy toy.”

The afternoon passed as usual - a cat who had been sneezing, a dog who had broken a tooth on a deer antler, and a few other animals who were there for their exams.

Chloe couldn’t wait to get Rachel from after-school care after work.

* * *

Chloe headed up to the Kid Lounge, signed in, and saw her favorite little girl grinning as she walked up to her.

“How did it go?” Chloe asked.

“It was so fun. Mrs. Simon had us write our names and draw a picture of ourselves. She’s going to put it on our lockers. She said we’ll do it again at the end of the year, so we can see how much better we can write and draw.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“And I ate _all_ of my lunch.”

“That’s great, baby girl. Let’s get home so I can make dinner.”

“Can we have spaghetti again?”

“It’s my turn to pick, sweetheart. I’m making chicken.”

“Why do I only get to pick dinner on Wednesdays, Mama?”

“You aren’t the one who has to cook.”

Chloe headed home with Rachel and immediately put dinner in the oven. She knew chicken wasn’t her daughter’s favorite, except maybe in the form of a nugget. She did, however, put some tater tots in the toaster oven to go with the chicken. Rachel was borderline underweight. She knew it wasn’t the healthiest way to put a little weight on her daughter, but she knew it was something she’d eat.

Rachel picked at her chicken, but she polished off the tater tots.

“Come on, sweetheart. You need to eat your chicken.”

“I don’t want to. Why can’t I have dinosaur nuggets?”

“They’re not healthy.”

“But they’re yummy!”

Chloe looked at the mostly untouched chicken on her daughter’s plate. She hated to negotiate, but she constantly worried about her underweight child.

“Can you try to eat half?”

“How many pieces?”

“Five.”

Rachel sighed in a way that Chloe recognized all too well before eating exactly five pieces. Chloe let her have some whole milk yogurt afterwards and hoped she’d eaten enough calories. The pediatrician had suggested supplementing Rachel’s diet with nutritional drinks. They were expensive and Rachel didn’t like the drinks, no matter what brand, flavor, or variety Chloe purchased. She didn’t want Rachel to think the drinks were a punishment, so she tried to only push her to drink them when she knew she hadn’t eaten enough.

Dinner was usually a battle with her. She was generally good about breakfast and lunch, but she whined through most of the dinners Chloe cooked. She refused to survive on pizza, spaghetti and dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets, and she wasn’t cooking two meals every night.

After dinner was cleaned up, Chloe told Rachel the news about Saturday.

“Guess what? You’re having a sleepover with Bella on Saturday!”

“Really? That’s great, Mama.”

“You’re going to have so much fun.”

“Yeah. We’re going to play ponies!”

“That’s a good plan, but make sure you let Bella have a turn to decide what to play,” Chloe said.

“What are you going to do, Mama?”

“I’m…” Chloe thought for a beat. “I have plans with a new friend.”

“Who is your friend?”

“Her name is Beca.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Why not?” Rachel asked.

“I’m going to talk to her on the phone about it tonight after you’re in bed.”

“Okay.”

Rachel went to her room, telling her mother she wanted to color. Chloe took the opportunity to read for a while before she had to run a bath for her daughter.

* * *

Chloe’s phone rang at 9:00.

“Hi!” Chloe answered.

“You sound surprised. Did I remember the wrong time?” asked Beca.

“No, we said 9:00. I guess I’m used to people not calling me when they find out I have a child.”

“I would have told you if that was a problem. I’ve dealt with enough liars in my time to know that’s not what I want to be.”

“That’s refreshing,” said Chloe.

“Thanks, I guess? Anyway, what time on Saturday? I guess it depends on your kid?”

“Stacie - Dr. Conrad - would probably take Rachel at any time. She’s weirdly interested in my dating life.”

“That’s funny. Would dinner be okay? I’m not sure what to do afterward, but I should tell you I’m not big on movies.”

“Dinner is great. We can play things by ear. Stacie is keeping Rachel overnight.”

“Nice friend,” said Beca. “How old is Rachel?”

“She’s five. Stacie has a daughter who just turned six. The two of them are quite a pair. She’s probably happy to have her daughter entertained overnight.”

“That’s cute. So, I don’t know what’s good here. I’ve only been here for a few weeks. Do you have any suggestions?”

“I’m trying to remember the last time I went somewhere without Rachel in tow. Let me ask around. Maybe we can both try a new restaurant,” said Chloe.

“I like that idea a whole lot. I’ll pick you up at 6 unless you’d rather drive.”

“I don’t care much, but it might be easier if I drove since I know the area. You can meet me at my house if you’d like.”

“Great idea. You pick the place and make reservations, but it’s my treat,” said Beca.

“Sounds good. I’ll be in touch,” said Chloe.

“Great,” said Beca, and Chloe was certain she could hear a smile in her voice.

Chloe was relieved that Beca was going to treat because she’d just spent a lot of money on Rachel’s school supplies. She couldn’t believe a five-year-old really needed twenty pencils and ten large glue sticks, but she wasn’t going to have her daughter be the kid who didn’t have what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe dropped Rachel off at Stacie and Aubrey’s at 5:00, and she was thrilled when her doorbell rang at 6. A part of her was a little concerned that Beca wouldn’t show, even though they’d spoken several times since scheduling the date. She’d had that happen more often than not since Rachel had come along, although generally people just stopped returning phone calls and/or texts.

“Hi,” she greeted Beca warmly.

“Hey, you look nice,” said Beca. She had a hand behind her back, and she took it out to reveal a small bouquet of differently colored flowers.

“You didn’t have to bring me flowers. Thanks so much!” Chloe gestured for Beca to come in while she looked through her kitchen cabinets for a vase. She found one and put the flowers in water. She returned to the living room to find Beca looking at the framed pictures.

“Is this your daughter?” Beca asked, holding up a picture of a little girl with her face covered in freckles and her hair in two curly red pigtails..

“That’s her from last year. She’s a little bigger now, but that’s her.”

“She has the same red hair. She looks just like you.”

“We get that a lot.”

“Who’s that?” Beca held up a picture of Chloe with an elderly woman.

“That’s me with my Meemaw. She died about ten months before Rachel came along.”

“I’m sure you miss her.”

“I do. Rachel was born on her birthday. I named her after my Meemaw - Rachel Addison.”

“That’s sweet,” said Beca.

“I think of Rachel as a gift from my Meemaw.”

“Maybe she was. What time is our reservation?”

“7, so we should head over,” said Chloe.

Chloe led Beca to her car, a small hatchback she’d inherited from her Meemaw. She’d taken a few minutes after dropping off Rachel to make sure she’d cleaned it up. She didn’t like having a messy car, but she could only do so much with a young kid underfoot.

She turned on the stereo and was relieved that Beca had laughed when Rachel’s Disney Princess CD began to play.

“Oh my goodness,” said Chloe. “That means I must have been listening to her music after I dropped her off. I guess I’m good at tuning it out.”

“That’s funny,” said Beca. “Do you mind if I put the radio on?”

“Well, I _was_ going to sing princess songs,” Chloe said.

Beca laughed and switched to a radio station.

They got to the restaurant, an Asian fusion place (according to Yelp). They sat down and Chloe couldn’t help but sigh. “This is already amazing,” she said.

“Am I that good already?” Beca asked, smirking.

“It’s the first restaurant I’ve been to in ages that didn’t serve pizza or chicken nuggets.”

“It’s my first ‘Asian fusion’ place, whatever that means.”

“It’s some combination of Asian foods and American foods, I think. I wanted to try something new. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

“I don’t get too many opportunities to do this kind of thing. Rachel is a picky eater, and...I’m sorry. I’m doing that annoying thing where all I am doing is talking about my kid.”

“You’re fine,” said Beca. “I haven’t dated a single parent before, but it’s okay.”

“Thanks. Anyway, tell me about yourself,” said Chloe.

“I grew up in Seattle. My parents divorced when I was eleven, and my dad moved here to Atlanta with the stepmonster.”

Chloe chuckled. “I take it you don’t like her.”

“Sheila really isn’t so bad, but I don’t like that my dad left us for her.”

“Gotcha.”

“Anyway, my dad wanted me to go to college because he teaches at Barden, but I moved to LA instead. I got a job in my junior year of high school that I worked until graduation. I saved my money and I moved to LA the fall after graduation. I knew I didn’t want to go to college, so I didn’t. My dad was pissed, but he got over it.”

“I went to Barden, actually. What does he teach?”

“Comparative literature.”

“I didn’t take that class. Do you see him now that you live here?”

“Yeah,” said Beca. “We made our peace a while ago. He got sick about six months ago, and that was the final straw. I never really liked LA. I didn’t fit in, and I’d already looked into moving here since my record label has a satellite office. I kept my place there so I have somewhere to stay when I have to be out that way. The label is helping run it as an AirBnB for me.”

“What’s wrong with your dad?”

“Lung cancer. He was a longtime smoker. It sucks, though, to see him go through it.”

“I’m sorry. That’s what took my Meemaw. She smoked for at least fifty years. She quit when I was a little girl, but the damage was done.”

“Yeah. The doctors aren’t too optimistic. He only quit when he was diagnosed.”

“I’m sorry.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their server.

After they ordered, Beca said, “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be a downer.”

“It’s okay. I appreciate the honesty. So, how is Crackers?”

“He’s doing well. He loves having a real yard. I took him to dog parks back in LA, but it’s really nice not having to walk him every time he has to do his business.”

“I’m sure. Rachel wants a dog or a cat, but I haven’t gotten her one yet. I might consider a cat in a year or two since they’re a lot more self-sufficient.”

“She’s welcome to come over and play with Crackers. He loves kids.”

“I’m sure she’d love that. So...what do you do in your free time?” asked Chloe.

“So, we’re doing first date questions,” said Beca.

“Well?”

“Fair enough. I haven’t had a lot of free time lately. I don’t like movies, but I do like to watch television. It’s about all I’ve had the energy to do since moving a month ago. I have a lot of shit for someone who has lived alone for the past ten years. Before that, though, I guess I liked to spend it with Crackers.”

“I don’t have a lot of it either. I like television, but my guilty pleasure is cheesy romance novels. I have way too many of them.”

“Hey, you like what you like. I’m pretty sure you’d get a good laugh out of my Netflix history.”

“Mine isn’t too bad. Stacie - Dr. Conrad - gave Rachel and me our own names on her Netflix. I don’t know if she’s ever looked at my history, but I’ll admit to choosing my shows carefully.”

“Do you think she’d really make fun of you for something in your history?”

“She might if she saw an opening,” said Chloe. “We’ve been friends since my internship at the animal hospital. She _loves_ to pick on me.”

“I saw that.”

“Yeah, she and Fat Amy are a handful when they gang up on me.”

“Fat Amy?” asked Beca.

“The receptionist. The parent company made her get a new name tag when they came to check on us. She calls herself that so thin people don’t do it behind her back. I’m paraphrasing because the way she put it isn’t quite as...delicate.”

“The animal hospital sounds like a fun place to work.”

“It is. But I really hope I can become a vet. I want to go to vet school, but it hasn’t quite worked out for me yet.”

“It’s tough, I’m sure. I worked a ton of odd jobs in LA to just pay the rent before I finally got my big break. I had both of my parents tell me I was making a mistake, but that only made me determined to prove them wrong.”

“And, you certainly did just that,” said Chloe.

“I did. And I think you’re going to kick ass in vet school whenever that happens.”

“Thanks.”

Their food arrived, and they ate for a few minutes before agreeing to let the other try their dish.

“So, is Crackers your first pet?” asked Chloe.

“I had a fish when I was little. I won a goldfish at a carnival. It died a week later.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m pretty sure we forgot to feed it on a regular basis,” said Beca. “Crackers doesn’t let me forget to feed him.”

Chloe laughed. “That’s a good thing. It means he’s healthy.”

They finished their meals and were both too full for dessert.

“So, what do you want to do now? I still don’t really know what there is to do around here,” said Beca.

“It’s nice out. We could take a walk,” said Chloe.

“Do you mind if we stop at my place first? Crackers hasn’t gotten much exercise today. I spent a lot of today unpacking boxes. My neighborhood is a good place for walking.”

“I’d love to have him join us. How do we want to do this? Should I drive back to mine and then I can follow you to yours?”

“Good plan,” said Beca.

They got to Beca’s house and Chloe laughed at how excited Crackers was. He was practically vibrating.

“Hi, buddy! Mommy’s home and she brought your friend Chloe!” Beca said to her dog.

“I love how he can’t contain himself,” said Chloe.

Beca grabbed the leash, a few treats, and some waste bags before they headed out.

“Tell me more about your daughter.”

Chloe lit up. “Rachel is the light of my life. She loves the color purple, rainbows, and unicorns. She draws these beautiful pictures, too. And, it’s probably a mom thing, but I feel like she’s so smart. She can read a few words already, even though she just started kindergarten this week.”

“That’s great.”

“I just love being her mother, even when it’s tough.”

“I’m sure. I know my mom had a tough time when my dad left.”

“It’s always just been the two of us. I don’t know any different.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“I’m an only child.”

“So am I. It made things so difficult when my parents divorced. I blamed myself until I learned that my dad had been cheating on my mom,” said Beca.

They stopped for a few minutes while Crackers gave a patch of grass a thorough sniffing before deciding to mark his territory on it.

“I’m sure that was tough.”

“What about your parents? Are they still together?”

“Well…” Chloe trailed off.

“I’m sorry. Was that too personal?”

“It’s...a little heavy for a first date.” Chloe sighed. “They died when I was six. They left me with my Meemaw so they could take a vacation for their tenth anniversary. Their plane crashed on the way home. My Meemaw raised me from then on. My dad’s parents died before I was born, and I don’t have any aunts or uncles on either side. I had my Meemaw and my Papaw, but Papaw died of a heart attack when I was eight. Meemaw was my only family until Rachel came along.”

“Wow.”

“I guess I’m the downer, now,” said Chloe.

“I appreciate you being open with me,” said Beca. “I’m sure things have been hard for you.”

“They have. But my Meemaw always told me what a wonderful girl I was. I’m sure it was a struggle to raise me, especially when I was a teenager, but she never made me feel like I was a burden. In fact, if anyone said anything about how hard it was to have to raise a grandchild, she’d set them straight. She’d put her hands on her hips and say, ‘What are you talking about? I get to see my granddaughter every day. How many grandparents can say that?’ I think I get my positive outlook from her.”

“That’s really awesome. It really sounds like she made the best out of things.”

“She did. I always make sure my little girl knows how special she is to me. I learned from the best.”

“That’s great,” said Beca.

“I can’t believe I told you all of this on our first date,” said Chloe.

“It’s cool. I’m glad you told me.”

They walked a little longer before heading back to Beca’s.

“Would you like to come inside and have a drink?” Beca asked.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip.

“It’s just a drink. It’s totally fine if you wanted to end the night here, but I’m really enjoying your company.”

“Okay. I’ll come in.”

Beca led Chloe inside and gave her a quick tour of the place. It was a three-bedroom colonial. “So, this is my third bedroom, but I turned it into a home office since I live alone. I have a spare mixing board and everything in here.”

“Wow,” said Chloe. “I didn’t know there were so many buttons and levers.”

“The one in the studio is at least three times that size.”

“How do you know what to do with it?”

“I’ve been doing this since high school. I got better with practice, and I was lucky to get my start with some producers who were happy to show me some tips and tricks.”

“That’s great.”

“So, I have a full bar over by the kitchen,” said Beca. “What would you like?”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to a bar. Surprise me, I guess. Nothing too strong since I’m driving home.”

Beca appeared to study Chloe’s face for a moment before seeming to decide on a drink. “Vodka and cranberry okay?”

Chloe began to laugh.

“Was it something I said?”

“No, it’s...Aubrey, she’s Dr. Conrad’s wife, has a thing for those. She even made a rap about it. She got drunk enough at their wedding reception to swipe the microphone from the DJ and perform it.”

“I think I need to meet this woman.”

“I could probably arrange that.”

“Do you want the drink?”

“Oh, right. Yes, thanks,” said Chloe.

Beca fixed herself something Chloe didn’t recognize with tequila before sitting down with her in the living room.

“What’s that?” Chloe asked, pointing to her drink.

“Juan Collins,” Beca said. “It’s basically a John Collins with tequila instead of whiskey. Would you like to try a sip?”

“Sure.”

“What do you think?”

“It’s good, but I like my vodka cranberry better. Where did you learn to make that?”

“I used to be a bartender. I tried to get a waitressing job when I first moved to LA, but I was terrible at it. I spilled enough drinks to know it wasn’t for me. I was under twenty-one, but the restaurant owner let me tend the bar. I learned from my coworkers, and I got pretty good at it.”

“What else did you do before you got your big break?” Chloe asked.

“I had a friend who would let me serve for his catering company. I was a shitty waitress, but I could handle a buffet table. He’d let me have tips and take home leftovers. It was a pretty sweet gig.”

“It sounds sweet.”

“It was. So, what about you? What was your first job?”

“I worked at a pet shop in high school. I mostly cleaned the reptile and small animal cages. They had a veterinary office right in the store, and I made friends with the vets and the techs there. I was just in love with the work they did, and I knew it was what I wanted to do.”

“That sounds pretty cool. I worked at a music store in high school. It’s where I learned how to use a mixing board. There was this guy who worked there who taught me how to make mash-ups, and I was hooked,” said Beca.

“And now you make music of your own,” said Chloe.

“Yeah. I’m so glad I get to do what I love. It’s really hard to get into the music business.”

“I’m sure.”

While they’d been talking, Chloe noticed they’d somehow moved closer together on the couch.

“Do you want to watch something?” Beca asked.

“Sure. You pick the show.”

Beca fired up HBO Max and selected _Friends_. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen it since it went off of Netflix.”

They relaxed, sipping their drinks, and laughing at Ross, Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler. Chloe found herself snuggled up to Beca, head on her shoulder with Beca’s arm around her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this comfortable on a date, especially a first date.

“Comfy?” Beca asked, smirking.

“Yeah. You don’t mind, do you?” Chloe asked.

“A beautiful woman is in my arms. No, I can’t say I mind.”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle, just a little. “I think the vodka cran is getting to my head.” _Either that, or it’s my date calling me beautiful,_ thought Chloe.

Beca pulled her a little closer and kissed her on top of the head. “All part of my evil plan,” she said.

They watched a few more episodes before Chloe called it a night.

“I had a wonderful time, and I’d really like to take you out again,” said Beca.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot,” said Chloe. “I have to make sure that I have a sitter. I’m probably being overprotective, but I don’t trust very many people with my daughter.”

“I’ll wait.”

“You will? That statement has sent at least three people heading for the hills.”

“Chloe, I like you, okay? You’re worth the wait. I’ve never dated a single parent, but my mom was one. I was older, of course, so it’s not like I needed a sitter, but I know my mom always put me first. I’d expect you to do the same thing with your daughter.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Beca. “And...I’d love to meet Rachel whenever you’re ready. I’ll warn you, though, that kids don’t usually like me.”

“I’m sure Rachel will like you. She’s a real sweetheart.”

“I hope so. Maybe you two can show me some of the more family-oriented stuff. My dad dragged me a bunch of places when I came out to visit, but I was too angry with him at the time to enjoy any of them. Besides, then I can take you out without you having to find a sitter all the time.”

“We can do that. We haven’t been to the zoo or the aquarium lately.”

“Both sound great,” said Beca. She hesitated for a moment. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Chloe froze. She couldn’t think of the last time someone had been kind enough to ask.

“Chloe?”

Chloe shook her head to clear her mind. “You took me by surprise. Yes, that would be more than okay.”

Beca looked straight at her, gently held her chin, and kissed her.

Chloe immediately sighed and relaxed into the kiss. Beca’s lips were soft and warm, and kissing her felt like they’d been doing it forever.

When they broke apart, Beca grinned. “Keep in touch and let me know when we can go on that second date, okay?”

“I will,” said Chloe. She had a stupid grin on her face the entire walk back to her car.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe headed to Stacie and Aubrey’s to get her daughter.

“Mama!” Rachel yelled as she got up from the board game she’d been playing with Bella. She wrapped her mom in a hug.

“Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun with Auntie Stacie, Auntie Aubrey, and Bella?”

“I did. We watched _My Little Pony_ and we played _Trouble_. And Auntie Aubrey made me a smoothie with my breakfast pancakes. It was yummy!”

“Sounds like fun,” said Chloe. “Help Bella clean up the game and make sure you have your things. I want to find out how Auntie Aubrey made that smoothie.”

“Okay,” said Rachel.

Chloe headed to the kitchen where Aubrey was loading the dishwasher. “What was in this smoothie?”

“I blended one of Rachel’s supplemental drinks with a frozen banana.”

“Very clever,” said Chloe. “That might put some weight on her. I’m dreading her next pediatrician visit.”

“I’m happy to help,” said Aubrey. “So, how was your date?”

“It was pretty great.”

“Did she ask you out again?”

Chloe nodded and then chewed on her bottom lip.

“Don’t tell me you turned her down,” said Aubrey.

Stacie walked in. “Chloe Beale, I swear, if you-”

Chloe put a hand up. “Stop. I didn’t turn her down.”

“Then, what’s the problem?” Aubrey asked.

“You know how I feel about leaving Rachel. It’s hard enough having her in after-school care.”

“ _That’s_ the problem?” asked Stacie. “You can leave Rachel with us whenever.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not. We’re offering,” Stacie said, and Aubrey nodded.

Rachel walked in with her bag. “I’m ready, Mama.”

“Okay, let’s look real quick and make sure you have everything,” said Chloe.

They walked through Bella’s room and found a pair of socks that Rachel hadn’t packed, and her toothbrush was still in their bathroom.

“You were okay last night, right?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, Mama. I didn’t even need to use my inhaler!”

“That’s great, baby girl. Let’s go thank your aunties and say goodbye to Bella before we leave.”

Rachel wrapped each of her aunties in a hug and gave one to Bella as well before taking her mama’s hand.

“Mama, did you have fun with your new friend?” Rachel asked.

“I sure did.”

“What did you do?”

“We went out to eat, and then we took her dog for a walk.”

“She has a _dog_?”

“Yes, his name is Crackers. I met Miss Beca and Crackers when they came to the clinic for his checkup,” said Chloe.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Anyway, after we walked the dog, we watched TV.”

“Did you have a sleepover with her, Mama?” Rachel asked.

Chloe laughed. “No, baby girl. We just met. It’s a little too soon for sleepovers.”

“Oh,” Rachel said, nodding.

After they got home, Chloe unpacked Rachel’s things. She peeled a couple of bananas, put them into a freezer bag, and placed them in her freezer, hoping that Aubrey’s trick would get Rachel to drink her supplements.

She sent a quick text to Beca while Rachel sat at the kitchen table with crayons, paper, and pencils. Her tongue stuck out in concentration while she drew. Chloe herself could barely draw a stick figure, and she was always amazed at what her daughter could draw from her imagination.

_C: My babysitters are happy to take the kiddo again  
_ _B: Nice friends  
_ _C: They are  
_ _B: I’m working this weekend, but next weekend is open  
_ _C: Saturday night at 6 again?  
_ _B: It’s a date_

Chloe’s stomach flipped seeing the word “date.” She knew, of course, that it was a date. Last night’s dinner had definitely been a date, even ending in a kiss. She’d just had such rotten luck in the past with dates. Beca was a breath of fresh air, to say the least.


End file.
